The Fate is Death
by Avenger-kun
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la conclusion de la guerra por el grial Shirou decide viajar por el pais para olvidar los malos recuerdos que tiene y buscar de nuevo su ideal cuando llega a la ciudad Fuyuki...  Mal Sumary


**The Fate is Dead?**

**Simbología:**

Pensamientos ( )

Acciones " "

**Prologo. La Noche de la Luna Roja**

Hombre: Ya han pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos cierto, nunca pensé que tu serias una de las personas que se encuentran detrás de todo esto" dicho esto adopta una posición de combate" no importa las consecuencias de mis futuros actos detendré todos los planes que tengas.

Niña: "Observando al hombre sin inmutarse por su acción" Estas dispuesto a llevar a cabo los mismos errores que cometiste tiempo atrás, no te has dado cuenta que es imposible el evitar que esta guerra tenga lugar cada vez sea necesario y requerido, sin importar los sentimientos de los se vean envueltos en ella no hay manera de detenerla, mientras el mundo siga existiendo se seguirá llevando a cabo cada vez que el destino lo vea necesario

Hombre: No importa lo que tengas que decir, nada hará que cambie de parecer con respecto ala decisión que he tomado, inclusive si la que me lo dice eres tu Ilya

Ilya: Berseker no lo dejes dar un paso mas allá de este salón, aun si eso te cuesta la vida" Desapareciendo de la vista del hombre al cruzar una de las puertas del salón"

Berseker: "Apareciendo justo detrás de Ilya" GOAAAAAAAAR "Lanzándose contra el Hombre"

Hombre: Detén de inmediato esta estupida lucha Berseker, ya he sido capaz de derrotarte anteriormente, esta lucha no tiene el mas mínimo sentido para ambos "Esquivando fácilmente el ataque del Gigante" (Demonios tengo que apurarme antes que la noche finalice)

Berseker: GRRRRRRRRRR" Desatando una serie de golpes en contra de su adversario"

Hombre: (Maldición si continúo así seré capaz de alcanzar a Ilya a tiempo)

I am the bone of my sword

"Saltando hacia atrás creando una distancia prudente entre el y el gigante gris, materializando un arco y una pequeña espada espiral en sus manos".

Berseker: GOAAAAAAAR "Dirigiéndose hacia el hombre con toda la velocidad que su gran cuerpo le permitía, preparando un ataque con su arma"

Hombre: "Sin vacilamientos convierte la espada espiral en una especie de fecha apuntado directamente al gigante que se le aproxima" Lo lamentaras Berseker."Dispara la flecha" Caladbolg II

Berseker: "Siendo lanzado hacia una de la paredes de la habitación luego de recibir directamente el impacto del ataque" AAAAHHHH.

Hombre: Justo lo que te dije Berseker el resultado de este combate estaba decidido desde hace mucho tiempo "Encaminándose hacia la puerta donde previamente había desaparecido Ilya"

Berseker: "Desapareciendo lentamente" (Esta es la tercera vez que logras acabar con varias de mis vidas chico, aunque tus armas no son nada mas que ilusiones no deben de ser subestimadas ya que han sido capaces de acabar conmigo en repetidas ocasiones) " Viendo al hombre entrar en la puerta por la cual previamente desapareció su master" .

Hombre: "Caminando a lo largo de un pasadizo que descendiendo en la mansión de los Einzenberg," (No puedo creerlo, que una de los responsables de todo esto haya sido Ilya, en el pasado ella siempre se comporto como una niña mimada, no se interesaba en las batallas de la guerra del grial a no ser que tuviera ordenes de la cabeza de su familia para participar en ellas. No puedo creer que este usando este traje de nuevo, si mal no recuerdo me prometí a mi mismo no usarlo de nuevo hace unos 4 años, no importa como llegue hasta el punto de romper mi promesa, pero creo que todo inicio cuando conocí a aquella chica en el tren y observe pelear a aquellas 2 chicas durante mi primera noche en la ciudad de Misaki, hace unas semanas).

Caladbolg II: Espada espiral que es utilizada por archer al convertirla en una flecha.

Notas de autor

Es nada menos que mi primera incursión en el campo de los fanfics aunque ya antes he leído una buena cantidad de ellos pero es la primera vez que me animo a publicar uno, en estos momento acepto desde piedras, latas de refrescos, bombas molotov minas N2, hasta una que otra felicitación, pero en si lo que mas busco son criticas que me ayuden a publicar una mejor versión de la historia y ver si me animo a continuar con su publicación.

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
